T is for True Blood
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy is sent to build a partnership with Eric Northman, but that's not what he has in mind.


T is for True Blood  
>One-Shot<br>Own Nothing

* * *

><p>...<p>

"This will be a lot easier if you stopped struggling." He whispered into her ear. His breath sent shivers that borderline pain down her back. She was cold and scared and she did not sign up for this shit.

"If you're going to kill me, get it fucking over with." She growled.

He smirked against her skin and she could feel the fang nick a little bit of her neck. "Who said anything about killing you?"

She stiffened as she felt him nip her ear. "What do you want?"

"I want you." His fangs moved slowly down from her ear to the junction of her neck and shoulder. "To stop struggling."

"I'd rather not." She whispered, her breath hitched as she felt his fangs dig into her skin. Her heart skipped a beat and her pulsed raced. "I'm not some fang tramp looking for a fix."

He chuckled against her skin, his tongue lathering up the small drops of blood forming. He placed a light kiss on her skin. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tighter to his chest. "That's not what I have planned with you."

Her intake of breath made him tightened his hold on her. "What do you want?"

His sharpened fangs tugged deeper into her skin, she bit back a scream as he bit deeper. He drank her blood as her hands fought against his arms. He pulled away to lick the blood rolling down her collar bone. "For you to just let go."

"I have a Taser and I'm not afraid to use it." She tried to sound convincing but her voice shook.

"I would like to see you try." He whispered into her ear.

She took a deep breath to try to calm down, but she knew that he could hear every heartbeat, he could feel her pulse racing like the Kentucky Derby. "I've taken down a God, you sir, are not threatening."

He let his head roll backwards and let out a hearty laugh, she shook in his arms. One of his hands slipped from around her waist and trailed up her side and her back, he brushed a finger across her lips and pushed her chin so her face was towards him with the rest of his hand. "You would make an excellent addition to my court."

"Is that what you want?" She asked her, her eyes wide. "You want to change me?"

He stared into her eyes and smirked. "Hmmm, you will join me in time."

"Hell no." She bit back. "I'm not some blood whore and I will not join you."

His eyes narrowed for a fraction of a minute before they softened. "Your anger is understandable. You did not know what your little agency was getting you into when they sent you here." He lowered his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. She went rigid, his hand held her head where it was as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away before she could try to bite his tongue. "I will let you go, but you will be back." He pulled away and watched with amusement as her weak knees almost collapse onto the ground. Her jaw locked and her look of determination ignited something in him. She would not be easy to break, but she would be fun.

She took her time to gather herself because she refused to falter and to have his hands touch her again. Just his stare alone felt like fire on her skin. She stood straight and grabbed her purse and walked swiftly to the door and when she was out of his sight, she ran out of the club. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst from the lack of breathing that she didn't know she was holding. She opened her car and got in and locked it. She inhaled a shaky breath as she tried to calm down. "What the hell?" She screamed to just herself in the car as tears rolled down her face. She turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell and drove like a mad woman back to her hotel room.

She locked herself into the safety of the room and ran to the bathroom. She flipped the light on and stared at her reflection. She could still feel his arms around her, his hand trailing up her body. His breath on her ear, his fangs on her neck. She turned away from her reflection and started the bath.

* * *

><p>….<p>

Two months. She waited two months before she came back. Within those two months, she dealt with crazed scientists, mutants, and alien attacks. But she still felt him around her. She could still smell whatever natural, musky scent he had and it kept her up at night. So she found herself standing in his office, she waited for him. She had snuck in while the dance floor crowded with people, the Vampire Sheriff on his throne. He must know she was there. He was just screwing with her mind all over again.

She sat on the edge of his desk, she didn't touch anything, and she didn't want to know what ever business he had elsewhere. She wanted to leave, she couldn't believe she was there in the first place.

"I see that you've returned." He stated from the edge of his office. He stood in his doorway, a smirk on his face. "I knew you would." He stepped in and closed and locked the door behind him.

She nodded slowly as she watched as he stalked her like a prey. "Do you even know my name?" She asked him. "Or am I just no one to you. Just another blood bag?"

He chuckled as he stepped closer to her. "Darcy Bethany Lewis, born July 18th 1986. You graduated from Culver and you now work with S.H.I.E.L.D." He stood in front of her, he eyes watched her like a hawk. "Did I leave anything else out?"

She took a deep breath. "I want you to ask me." She stated.

He arched a perfectly curve eyebrow at her. "And what question would that be?"

"I'm not going to roll over and do what you want." She looked down at her feet to gather her courage before she looked back up again at him. "This is a partnership between your court and S.H.I.E.L.D through me. But if you think that I'm going to let you take a bite out of me, or change me to be like you." She shook her head as she pulled her Taser gun up and waved it at him. "I'll be happy to put you in your place."

He smirked as he reached forward with such speed, she didn't realize what had happened until she was flat on her back against his desk, and he leaned over her as he stood between her legs. She could feel all of his and was suddenly aware that she was so over her depth. "The fire you have intrigues me." He nipped against her skin. He pulled away and stepped back. She took a moment to breathe again before she pulled herself up and sat up again. He fixed her glasses on her face and she tried to not flinch. "This partnership you speak of." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Will only work with your consent. I could easily glamour you and make you do my bidding." He watched as her eyes widened.

"Then why haven't you?" Darcy asked him.

"Because I want you to join my court. I want to take you home with me and ravish you. To make you scream so many times before the sunrise. To make you truly feel alive and then show you that there is life after death." He leaned forward, a breath away from her lips. "We could be so good together."  
>Her eyes traveled across his face before they met his own.<p>

"Ask me." She whispered. "You want me consent. Then ask me."

"You would come with me?" He asked her. "Will you follow me?"

He heart raced in her chest and his smirk turned into a smile as she knew that he could hear it. "Take it slow." She replied. "If you what you say is true, then we could have all the time left in the world after death. So let me enjoy what life I have left."

"Spend the rest of it with me." His words sounded like an order, one she suddenly knew she didn't want to refuse.

"Yes." She replied as she felt his body crush hers', his lips against her own. He lifted her up and wrap her legs around his waist as they kissed.


End file.
